dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nyarlathotep
Nyarlathotep, popularly known as the Faceless God and the Crawling Chaos is an Outer God, a race of deities who used the Dimensional Gap to transfer themselves into the current reality. It is a supporting yet important character of the upcoming fanfiction Fragments of Black and Silver. He is the progenitor of the Longinus wielder Nico from Havoc. Appearance Being a master shapeshifter it would be almost imposible to name all of Nyarlathotep's transformations and is unlikely any of them is his actual appearance; there's however a form that he prefers in the current era. He appears as a tall slender man dressed as some kind of count, with white clothes and a black cape over them. The cape is sustaled by a golden string, and on the attachments to it, two buttons maitain it; those seems to be actual eyes, as they move sometimes to stare though they cannot be closed. His head as well as his body is completely black, and is covered by a heart shaped mask with three eyes, one in the middle and two where normal ones would be; and a big hat, which has some kind of shoelace as if it was the part of a boot. On his arms there are metallic zippers that resemble sharp teeth of a beast. Nyarlatothep's shapeshifting powers allow him to take any other form he desires, though the process is truly gruesome. While transforming his skin, bones and organs seem to explode and re-ubicate instead of just changing by magic means. His change of appearance has been said to be so disturbing that those who has seen him change would rather have him maintain whatever aberrant form he has at the moment instead of changing into a less disturbing one. His other favorite appearance has been stated to look almost exactly like Nico causing some people to confuse the two. Which one of them despise while the other finds hilarious. Personality Nyarlathotep is one of the most eccentric ones out of his family. He rarely takes anything seriously and sees everything as either a game or a joke. He tends to enjoy teasing his other siblings but it is doubtful they feel anything when he does due to their madness. He tends to speak his mind even if its rude or if he says something stupid but he doesn't really seem to care that much about it. He does have a cruel side that comes out when he is angered. If angered it will only come out for a second before vanishing. In that second that he is angered he will act on it either inducing insanity in the person or if he feels like town. Or the more merciful option he will kill them in that second. Nyarlathotep also enjoys annoying his son and even taunting him about things like his mother. Nyarlathotep is also loyal to his father and will deliver messages that his father asks him to even if he claims they are stupid. History Long ago he arrived into the world; though due to its nature, it seemed to weaken him in his power, allowing the Lovecraft family to fight him back along the other Outer Gods. After the Apocalypse, the nature of 666 which changed the world worked in Nyarlathotep's favor, and he was capable of reverting back into his true power. This however, caused Nodens to be awakened, who hunted down Nyarlathotep to the point that he had to flee to vampire territory. Powers & abilities 'Shapeshifting: '''Known as the ''Faceless God, Nyarlathotep can change his appearance and clothing into any form he desires. His change seems to be completely organic, and is disturbing to witness. It doesn't seem to give him any sort of discomfort though. 'Eldritch magic: '''He is capable of performing a special kind of magic which cannot be analyzed by normal means. The extent of this power is unclear. '''Illusions: '''Nyarlathotep has the ability to deceive his targets' senses and make them perceive things that aren't real. '''Faceless Truth: ' Is the name coined to Nyarlathotep's ability to turn illusions into reality. By using his Eldritch magic, Nyarlathotep can forcibly bend reality to his will to the point that illusions become so realistic that can cause physical and spiritual harm to his targets and affect the surroundings as if they were real. However, he seems to be uncapable of directly affecting people, for example killing someone by just making the illusion that they died. Trivia * His appearance and image were taken from the character Patron ''from the manga ''Demon's Plan Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Creatures